She Runs
by Professor Evans
Summary: After the Time-War the silence is deafening, so she does what a man did so long ago. She runs from it. One shot of Romana after the Time-War because we all know she survived. Romana IV


**So had this idea for Romana for a while; it's been hard getting it down on paper, while I don't know much about her, she is still kick-ass to me. This is her experience after the Time War because we all know she survived it. Very short one-shot, and Sorry for any out of character-ness **

**Disclaimers-Own Nothing**

**Warnings- Not been Beta and author is in a depressed mood.**

* * *

><p>The Moment happens and the universe is cruel enough to let her survive. The silence in her head is painful and causes her to regenerate. She is younger then she has ever been, she laughs at the irony. So much pain, so much lose, so much life experience and she only looks sixteen.<p>

Her TARDIS is dying it makes one more trip to Garnsviania year 4563. An earth like planet in the Athenian Galaxy. The hum slowly becomes mournful and sad it doesn't want leave her alone. Romana smiles and pats it softly before the last part of her home leaves her.

It is painful so she does what a man taught her so long ago she runs, she runs from the pain, the silence, even herself. The guilt weighing heavy upon her and she wonders why she hasn't gone crazy.

She runs from planet to planet, riding rocket from rocket. She has her own adventures and it seems to keep her mind busy but in the moments of stillness and the rare moments of sleep she is haunted. The Faces of her friends and famil torment her until she can't keep busy again but they are always there.

She changes her style numerous times because nothing seems to fit her anymore. She is the last of the time-lords, The Lady President of a dead planet.

She meets a blond traveler by the name of Jenny during one of her travels to a different planet. She is a time-lady but she was not loomed on Gallifrey. She's nothing more but a baby learning her way in the universe but she has a certain spunk that Romana admires. When she says she is looking for her father Romana smiles sadly but doesn't say anything. She doesn't want the light to go out in her eyes.

She manages to keep her body even though she has been throwing herself head first into danger. She wonders why she is so willing to sacrifice herself for everyone but she really knows why. She ages slowly and looks a bit older but even a few years to her appearance seems to get her more respect.

She meets another blond girl along her travels, popping up at random moments searching for some she had loved and lost. She stays sometimes to lend her a hand but she never finds out who she is looking for, doesn't bother to ask. It's nice having her around and seems to cure the loneliness and Romana looks forward to her visits. The talk and laugh and share adventures but there is always good-byes and see you soons. After waiting awhile however she buries the girl in her mind along with the rest of the friend she has lost.

She meets the young Jenny again; she is older and wiser and seems a bit happier. She informs Romana over drinks that night that she found her father finally. She laughs and says it was like finding a needle in a pile of silver straw. Romana looks over to her and she can't help but ask who her father is. When Jenny replies The Doctor Romana can't help but have hope again.

Many years past before she feels that familiar buzzing in the back of her mind, she had almost forgotten what it felt like. She looks around a busy marketplace searching for the source until she seems a man, standing by the police box doing the same thing she was. She goes running up to him and they both topple over with the force of her hug. The Doctor looks up to her with a slight smile.

"Romana, you've changed again" he says, pointing to her brown hair.

"You should talk, last time I saw you, you were on number eight" she says before getting off of him and offering him a hand.

"Number eleven now" he says fixing his bow-tie

"Number four and what is that ridiculous thing ou are wearing" she says pointing to the bow-tie

"It's a bow-tie, Bow-ties are cool" she snorts out in laughter before taking his hand and pulling him into the TARDIS.

They talk over cups of tea in the kitchen, what they have done and what has changed. They laugh, they smile, and they even looked to each other with a sad look in their face as the other speaks about certain moments..

"So it's just us now, isn't it" she says placing her cup down on the table

"Yea it is" the Doctor replies before looking up to her, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear "But I'm glad you're here"

"But we both have changed, might not be the same" she says taking interest in her tea.

"That is true but" the Doctor leaned over and took her hands in his "I have loved and lost but you always had a special place inside of my hearts and not even time will change that"

Romana smiled and squeezed his hands

"So I know the love place called Paris on this lovely planet called Earth" he jumped up and pulled her up leading her into the console "What do you say?"

Romana laughed as he danced around the console, pushing buttons and pulling levers.

"Why not" she said, joining him at his side before grabbing on the console.

As the TARDIS spun in the vortex she let out a happy hum of her own.


End file.
